nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Prox-Tibor Midnight
Prox-Tibur Midnight was a member of the Crack Order. He served for StephBot in his quest for the other three Finite Cones. He appears to be introduced by Corvus Dave, where Bliss and JulBot were teleported to another battleground. He helped Corvus Dave and Maw to steal the Mind Cone from Bliss and stop JulBot. Midnight kicks JulBot and was attempting to whack him but Bliss defended him with his hammer and made Midnight fell. He was attempting to whack Bliss but instead, he whacks Maw and ended his life, then he was killed after Bliss broke his back with the hammer and he flew on top of the chair and fell. Biography Entering the other battleground When Bliss and JulBot are teleported to another battleground by StephBot's space Cone, the Crack Order came in and determined to fight against them. Corvus Dave forced Bliss and JulBot to give up the Mind Cone or they have to challenge the Crack Order. Dave initially introduced Prox-Tibur Midnight in the battle. After Jaquel Paul sucked Obsidian's soul, Midnight charged a kick on JulBot and was attempting to whack JulBot with his hammer, but Bliss saved him by using his hammer and knock Midnight on the floor. When Jaquel Paul and StephBot began their dance fight, Midnight charge attack Bliss with his hammer, but Bliss ducked, which sends Midnight's charge at Maw's stomach which ended his life. Bliss came behind Midnight and whack his hammer and brake's Midnight's back which sends him on top of the chair and fell violently. Personality Prox-Tibur Midnight was somewhat competitive, his goal was to complete the mission that Corvus Dave and StephBot ordered him to do. His strategy was to knock JulBot down and corner Bliss to get the Mind Cone, but he fails to do that and he was killed by Bliss. Abilities Abilities *'Charge Attack:' Prox-Tibur Midnight always charged his enemies like Bliss and JulBot. He first charged attacks JulBot and kicked him in the shin. He also charged attacks Bliss with his hammer, but it whacks Maw's stomach, which ended his life. Equipment *'The Hammer:' Prox-Tibur Midnight uses the hammer to whack his enemies. He used them when he was about to whack JulBot, but Bliss stops him and he is stronger than Midnight and failed to stop Bliss. He also uses his hammer to whack Bliss but he ducks which sends his hammer flying and whacks Maw's stomach. Relationship Friends *StephBot -Mentor and Leader *Corvus Dave † -Leader *Ebonico Maw † Enemies *JulBot -Traitor and Attempted Victim *Bliss -Attempted Victim References and Trivia *Prox-Tibur Midnight was based on the MCU character, Proxima Midnight. *Prox-Tibur Midnight was the fourth member of the Crack order that served fro StephBot *The similar thing between Tibur and Proxima is that they both have weapons and they both target for the Mind Cones and they both also got killed by their enemies. They also have some different things, like, Proxima has a spear and Tibur has a hammer. Proxima's death was when she has gotten slain by the bladed wheel and Tibur's death was when he was slammed at the back with Bliss's hammer. Category:Characters Category:Finite Peace characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters